


Boys Will Be Boys

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Service Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shiro does not have a metal arm unfortunately, Spanking, Sub Keith (Voltron), Sub Lance (Voltron), Versatile Keith (Voltron), Versatile Shiro (Voltron), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Keith and Lance are college students with completely different majors. One studies theater. The other is a STEM major. One lives for the stage and applause. The other buries his nose in books about theoretical physics. They're completely opposite. One thing they do share, however, is a Dom: Shiro.Takashi Shirogane. Entrepreneur and CEO of Voltron, a sex toy company that specializes in alien themed toys. By day, he looks over new designs, sits in meetings about marketing and sales, and does all the other stuff involved in running a company (even a sex toy company). By night, he's a brat tamer for two subs who could not be more different. One is eager to be disciplined and restrained and likes things rough. The other wants to be pampered and spoiled and likes things soft.The one thing they both have in common besides him? They're both brats who keep him on his toes. He wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit outside my repertoire. I started watching Voltron last week and I'm officially obsessed. I blame Shiro. I have a weakness for natural authority figures with huge Daddy energy. As soon as he showed up on screen, I thought "Oh _no_ ". I'm new to the fandom and I haven't finished the show yet, so please no spoilers in the comments, thank you!
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be sexy, but apparently the characters had other ideas. Again, I blame Shiro. There will be copious amounts of sex in future chapters, though. Hope y'all enjoy! <3

Shiro sighed and ran his hands over his face. He tried to will himself into having energy for analyzing the design of a new sex toy. Its release wasn't for a while, but if he could give it his seal of approval now, his life would be that much easier down the line. The holidays were the exact worst time to have to play catch up, after all, and he would much rather spend his time spoiling his boys than working long hours at the office. Someone had the idea of trying to design Christmas and alien themed sex toys and he had spent much of the day staring at designs trying to decide if it was a good idea or not. Being home with his boys was definitely preferable at the moment. 

Lance and Keith. The two of them were a handful sometimes. They were as inclined to bicker as they were to get along. It wasn't that they weren't gainfully employed and had nothing better to do. It wasn't even that they were total opposites. They were actually similar in many ways, and perhaps that was why they seemed so quick to argue. 

There were times when Shiro wondered what he was thinking when he became involved with two college aged boys. He was 31, after all, and in a totally different stage of his life. They were in school, learning what they would need to know for their futures. He was settled and secure in a career. Well, as settled as someone could be when they were running their own company. Just a few years ago, Voltron began as a small start up. Now it was being compared to companies like Bad Dragon in terms of the quality of their sex toys.

At the same time, despite all the success he enjoyed, he couldn't really imagine his life without his boys now. It had been a year since they began their relationship and aside from a few bumps along the way, everything was going pretty well. The two of them added a grounding element to Shiro's life that he hadn't known he needed. He, in turn, provided them with discipline, affection, and praise, as well as other forms of support. The best part (or one of them, anyway) was that both of them were eager to test out his latest products. Unofficially, of course. What they thought of the toys was for him alone and whoever they chose to tell about it. 

Shiro glanced at the time on his computer. It was nearly 6:30, much later than he had planned on staying. The extra time didn't yield many gains either. He let out a sigh of frustration as he saved his work and shut his computer down for the day. He stretched as he stood and grabbed his bag. 

Out of habit, he ran through his checklist before leaving. As tempting as it would be to order out tonight, he knew that Lance and Keith were both prone to eating junk food unless he made them eat something nutritious. Keith would survive on protein bars for days if he was busy unless Shiro pulled him away and put real food in front of him. Lance would get so engrossed in whatever theater production he was in that he might survive on pizza. He would then wonder why his stomach hated him before he remembered that he was lactose intolerant.

Shiro chuckled to himself as he turned out the lights to his office. As much as he loved them, they were definitely a handful. Considering how late he would be getting home, he figured something quick and easy would be in order. His immediate thought was stir-fry, and he happened to have most everything he needed for that at home. He just needed eggs and it was never a bad idea to buy more rice considering how much of it they went through. 

It was past 7 by the time he pulled into the driveway of his house. As he approached the door, however, he could hear the telltale sounds of bickering inside. He sighed as he opened the door and went inside. 

"I don't have time to go to your play, Lance!" Keith said coolly. "I have an exam coming up, and you ruined my notes."

"It was an accident, jerk!" Lance said. "And it's a musical! You can't come to one performance or do you have exams for all of them?"

"I actually have to study for my classes. I don't go to college so people will cheer for me on stage," Keith replied. Lance glared at him and Keith glared right back.

"What's going on here?" Shiro said as calmly as he could. Both of them turned towards him.

"Lance poured water on my notes because I won't go to his stupid play!" Keith said.

At the same time, Lance cried, "Keith keeps trashing the production I'm in and won't agree to come see it!"

"How much of your notes are wet?" Shiro asked.

"About a third," Keith said. 

"Take your notes to the living room and get the hair dryer from the bathroom. They should be salvageable if it's just water."

Keith hesitated for a moment. Shiro frowned at him and then Keith nodded, the picture of obedience.

"Yes, Sir," he murmured. He gathered up his notes carefully.

"Lance, help me with dinner. It's late enough as it is. I assume you haven't eaten yet?" Shiro asked. Lance shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

Shiro put his bags down on a kitchen countertop and rolled his sleeves up to wash his hands. Then he got out some chicken and various vegetables. It was mostly mindless. He worked at a Japanese restaurant through his own college career and he used the skills frequently in his adult life. Thankfully, most anything could be made in stir-fry. He handed Lance a couple zucchini, carrots, an onion, and some mushrooms. He himself took a pack of chicken thighs and started cooking rice in the rice maker before he got everything else he needed.

"Your musical is opening next Friday, right?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, at 8," Keith said. "You can come, right, Daddy?"

"I'm leaving work early just to be sure, sweetheart," Shiro said. He smiled gently at Lance. "I know how hard you've been working on the show."

"Keith said he didn't have time to see the show," Lance said. "That it wasn't a big deal, anyway, since he's heard me practicing lines for the past 2 months."

"He's coming, too, don't worry," Shiro said. "I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you," Lance said. "I thought… maybe he really didn't want to see me."

Shiro filed that away for later. Keith could be a bit taciturn, particularly when he was under pressure. The fact that they both approached their respective majors with equal determination in their own ways only made it more complicated. The problem was that Keith tended to cover his emotions up while Lance would wear them on his sleeve. It tended to make conflict all the more difficult to navigate. Still, Keith ought to know that Lance's theater was important to him. He'd have to deal with that later.

"What about the notes?" Shiro asked. "What happened to them?"

"I spilled water on them," Lance said. 

"On accident?" Shiro asked. He glanced at Lance in time to see him blush tellingly. Lance shook his head. "You know I have to punish you now, too."

"I know," Lance said forlornly. 

"I understand how you felt, but getting his notes wet wasn't the answer," Shiro said. "You know how important his studies are to him."

"I know… I was just upset," Lance said. "I'm sorry."

"Tell him that when his notes are dry," Shiro said gently. He collected the vegetables Lance finished chopping. "For now, get the wok down and help me with dinner."

The chicken was just starting to brown when Keith showed up. The fragrance of garlic and ginger wafted through the kitchen. Keith took down some bowls for the three of them and set the table. It was one thing Shiro insisted on, eating together at the table. It had fewer distractions than eating in, say, the living room. He didn't bother joining them in the kitchen, but he did sit down. 

The air was a bit tense, but Shiro focused on getting dinner done. It was late enough as it was and he would also have to talk to them about punishment over what happened earlier. He pushed such thoughts out of his head. There was no point in burning dinner over it. 

When it was done, he set the wok down on a trivet and the rice on another. He served each of them and paid no mind to how awkwardly Keith and Shiro were around each other. Finally, he sat down at his own spot.

"Thank you for the meal," they chorused. 

"Lance," Shiro said as he picked up his chopsticks. "Is there something you need to say to Keith?"

Lance blushed and nodded. He looked at Keith sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for spilling water on your notes," Lance said. 

"I'm sorry, too," Keith said. "I shouldn't have said that your musical was silly. I'll be there for your opening night."

"Are you sure? I know your exam is important," Lance said.

"I can study hard and take it the day before," Keith said. "I'll be fine."

"Aww you do care," Lance crooned. Keith rolled his eyes, but there was a faint smile on his face. "You have a heart after all."

"Of course I want to be there for my boyfriend, you doofus," Keith said. He shoved Lance playfully and they began to laugh.

"Please don't fight at the table, even for fun," Shiro said. He smiled though. They might be quick to fight, but they were just as quick to forgive, at least with each other. 

"So, how was your day, Shiro?" Keith asked. Shiro looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Keith blushed adorably (something he adamantly denied doing). Shiro smirked. It was satisfying to know that he had such an effect on his usually unflappable lover.

"Sorry," Keith said. "How was your day, Sir?"

"It was fine," Shiro said. "There's a big project coming up soon. Work will be busy for the next few months."

"Can we help at all?" Lance asked. 

"It would be helpful if the two of you could pick up a couple more chores for the next couple months," Shiro said. "Such as making dinner. I don't think we'd like to have dinner at 8:30 or later on a regular basis."

"That makes sense," Keith said.

"As long as you don't mind having ramen or pizza," Lance said with a smirk. "Probably all I'll have time to make."

"I said _make_ food. Actual food. Not junk food that has little nutritional value," Shiro said sternly. 

"But I don't know how to cook," Lance said.

"I'll teach you a few things this weekend," Shiro said. "Everyone should know how to cook something. It's a good life skill."

"Do I get a reward if I cook something extra tasty?" Lance asked.

"You're thinking of getting a reward when you're getting punished after we finish eating?" Shiro asked. Lance grimaced.

"I forgot about that," he said. Keith just looked at Shiro, who nodded, before he sighed with resignation.

"Don't worry, I'll help you remember if you forget again," Shiro said. "Speaking of which, I get that you're both stressed out about your own things, but you need to find a better way to let that out than fighting with each other."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Lance said.

“I know you are, sweetheart,” Shiro said. 

The rest of the dinner passed quietly. The reminder that they were to be punished for upsetting each other hung in the air like mist on a cold morning. Shiro considered what he should do. The trouble was that when it came to kinks, Keith and Lance were fairly different. Lance preferred to be spoiled and praised, a true pillow prince when he wasn’t being a brat. Keith was a masochist, so what worked as a punishment for Lance would probably get him off. 

He would think of something for Keith. He always did when this sort of thing came up. In the end, Keith would be just as crestfallen as Lance after his punishment. 

As they finished dinner, Shiro told Keith to wash the dishes and put away the leftovers while he took Lance upstairs to their bedroom. He made Lance strip and sit on the edge of the bed. Meanwhile, Shiro reviewed his options. He kept all the toys he used in either the bedroom closet, which was sizeable, or in the playroom. Keith was a fan of all manner of wicked devices, but Lance would need something simpler like a belt or paddle. He would consider his hand, but Lance was actually okay with that. It was the most amount of pain he wanted in a scene, though, and even then, Shiro only did it sparingly. 

Finally, Shiro settled on the leather belt he was wearing. It would do and Lance would dislike the pain even if Shiro only used it lightly. He walked out to see Lance sitting naked on the bed with his eyes on the floor. 

“I don’t suppose you’d consider taking it easy on me?” Lance asked. “You know, since he started it.” 

“Hands and knees,” Shiro said. Lance sighed and obeyed. “You know why you’re being punished. Even if you didn’t start it, you kept it going. I came home to my boys fighting and it wasn’t what I would’ve hoped to see at the end of a long day.” 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Lance said. His voice quivered. Even the anticipation of pain was unpleasant for him. 

“I know, but I still have to punish you,” Shiro said. He unfastened the belt he was wearing and held it up. “You’ll get 15. 5 for fighting with Keith, 5 for spilling water on his notes, and 5 for disrupting my evening. You understand?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Lance said. 

“What’s your safeword?” Shiro asked. 

“Guava," Lance said.

"Color?"

"Green," Lance said. "Please just get it over with."

"I'll be quick as I can," Shiro said. He raised the belt and brought it down. It landed with a loud crack on Lance's ass. Lance yelped and whimpered as it made contact, but he managed to stay still. 

Shiro assumed a steady rhythm. There was no need to drag this out. By the fifth strike, Lance's arms were starting to shake. The sadist in him wished he was doing this to Keith, who would moan and beg for more. Tears began to fall down Lance's cheeks around the eighth strike, so Shiro stopped. 

"Color?" Shiro asked.

"Green," Lance said. "Don't stop, j-just keep going."

Instead, Shiro pet his hair a bit. Lance was putting on a brave face. Meanwhile, his legs were shaking and he flinched every time Shiro struck him with the belt. 

"You're doing so well, sweetheart," Shiro murmured. "Just a little longer and it'll be over. Can you hang on just a bit longer?"

"Yes, Daddy," Lance sniffled. "I-I can do it."

"Okay," Shiro murmured. 

He raised the belt again and brought it down. It was neither harder nor gentler than before and Lance sobbed as it made contact with his ass. As Lance requested, he didn't slow down his pace. Lance sobbed and shook every time the belt struck him. 

"Almost there, sweetheart," Shiro said after the thirteenth strike. "You're almost there. What's your color?"

"Y-Yellow," Lance said. Shiro tossed the belt aside and sat down on the bed. He gathered Lance in his arms and held him gently. 

"You're done, you did so well. Daddy's so proud of you," Shiro whispered into his ear. 

"Promise?" Lance asked. He looked up at Shiro with a pout on his face. His eyes were red from crying and tears stained his face. Shiro took Lance's face in his hands and wiped away his tears.

"Promise," Shiro said. "Daddy's here. I've got you. Everything's okay now."

They lay there on the bed and Shiro stroked Lance's back slowly as Lance cried into his shirt until he was done. Eventually, he took a deep breath and Shiro kissed his forehead. He turned Lance over so that he was laying on his stomach and fished out some ointment to help with the pain. He squeezed a generous dollop onto his hands and began to gently rub it into Lance's ass. Lance hissed at first, but soon the sounds turned to contented sighs.

Keith walked in and sat down at the other end of the California king size bed. He carded his fingers through Lance's hair in silence. 

"You okay, babe?" Keith asked. 

"I don't get how to do that all the time. For fun!" Lance replied. Shiro chuckled.

"He sounds okay," he said.

"Now that he's getting pampered, you mean?" Keith asked with a sardonic grin. "He's a pillow prince."

"He has magic hands," Lance said. 

"He got through his punishment and let me know when he was reaching his limit," Shiro said. "As far as I'm concerned, he's entitled to being pampered for a bit."

"No complaints here," Lance said. He had a big, lopsided grin on his face. 

"Keith, go get him some water, why don't you?" Shiro said.

"Lemonade!" Keith said.

"Lemonade," Shiro amended. "And one of those cinnamon rolls from breakfast."

Kieth nodded and left the room. Shiro continued to massage Lance’s ass. Lance began to relax, slowly but surely. It was always easier for Lance to relax than Keith, but Keith was more disciplined, even when he tested the boundaries of their relationship. Where Lance was happy to submit and be pampered, Keith was a brat who liked to be put in his place. 

As Lance began to relax, Shiro moved up his back. He massaged knots formed by stress until they were smoothed away. Lance tended to hold his stress in his neck and there was a great deal of tension there during times leading up to shows and exams. Since Lance was a theater major, his exams nearly always involved public performances. Shiro tried to make it to as many as he could, which was usually easy since they were in the evenings. 

Keith returned with a tall bottle of pink lemonade and a warm cinnamon roll. Shiro could smell the warm, sweet scent as soon as Keith walked through the door. Lance insisted that the lemonade in the house be pink for some reason and Shiro didn’t care enough to go against it. Keith set both down on the nightstand next to them. There was a lid on the bottle with one of those twisty straws Lance liked and the bottle was decorated with mermaids and other aquatic creatures. Lance had begged Shiro to buy it for him after a date to an aquarium in a nearby city and Shiro had been powerless in the face of Lance’s big blue eyes and merciless pout. Keith sat down next to Lance, who happily plopped his head into Keith’s lap. 

“Are we good?” Keith asked. Lance hummed as if considering, even though there was a smile on his face. 

“As long as you kiss me,” Lance said. 

Keith leaned down and kissed him without hesitation. It was a slow, sweet kiss and Shiro smiled as he watched. When they parted, Keith smiled, too. 

“I love you, you spoiled little prince,” Keith said. Lance laughed and wrapped his arms around Keith’s midsection.

“I love you, too, you jerk,” Lance said. 

With that, Shiro stood up and stretched. He began to unbutton his shirt. It was late and as much as he would like to stay up, he did have to be at work early in the morning. There was time to perhaps watch something before bed. 

“Keith,” he said as he took his button down shirt off. “We need to discuss your punishment.” 

Keith’s smile turned into a somber look. In this case, Shiro felt less bad about punishing him because Keith were less unpleasant than Lance’s spankings. Where Shiro was forced to do something that Lance actively didn’t like but consented to for punishments, Keith would do something he didn’t like with less fuss. 

“I understand, Sir,” Keith said. 

“I think you’ll wash my car this weekend,” Shiro said. “I expect it to sparkle by the end and once you’ve done that, you’ll take a chalk marker, write what you did wrong, and post it to the Fetlife forum for public punishment. Then you will wash that off and wax the car. If it is not to my liking, you will start over.”

Keith grimaced. If there was one thing he hated, it was pointless work and the whole first half of the punishment was exactly that. He also hated the humiliation of posting his wrongdoing to public, but secure, forums. 

“Yes, Sir,” he said. 

“Does he have to wear one of those skimpy outfits?” Lance asked. 

“What a good idea, Lance,” Shiro said. “Yes, wear a pair of track shorts or speedos for the task.” 

“Yeah, what a good idea, Lance,” Keith grumbled. 

“Sorry,” Lance said. For his part, he did look sorry.

“Lastly, there will be no sex for either of you until Keith has finished his punishment,” Shiro said. “Or masturbation. If need be, I’ll get the cock cages out. Understand?”

They chorused their affirmative response and Shiro nodded. He changed into a pair of pajamas and climbed into bed between them. Sex might be off the table for the next few days (a fact that irritated him as much as it likely irritated them), but cuddling was not. He situated himself in between them and turned the television on. This, at least, he could enjoy with them for the time being.

* * *

Three days later, a bright and sunny weekend in late April began. The weather was warm, the birds were singing, and Shiro drove into his driveway to see Keith already there with a hose next to him, a bucket, cleaning supplies, and a look of horror on his face. 

Shiro, while claiming to make a grocery run before Keith washed his car, had taken his car to a nearby empty field and proceeded to get it as dirty as he possibly could. The wet weather lately meant that the field had been fairly muddy and a fresh coat covered the car. Shiro reasoned that it was meant to be a punishment rather than simply discipline, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit sympathetic towards Keith. He got out and grabbed the groceries he had picked up. 

“Remember,” he said as he turned towards the house. “Make it sparkle.” 

Keith muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “asshole.” 

“Don’t be like that,” Shiro said. “Remember, this is the sort of thing that you consented to in regards to punishments..”

“Was it necessary to go out and get it this dirty, though?” Keith asked.

“If it’s too much for you, you can always use your safeword,” Shiro said. “Say it, and I’ll take the car to the car wash myself and the rest will be done.” 

Keith seemed to consider the possibility for a moment before he shook his head.

“No,” he said. “I’ll do it.” 

“Just to be sure, what is your safeword?" Shiro asked. 

"Blade, Sir," Keith said. 

"Color?" 

"Green."

"Good boy,” Shiro said. Keith blushed faintly at the praise. With that, Shiro turned and strode towards the house. Some of what he had gotten was frozen and it needed to get in a freezer sooner rather than later.

When he was done, he changed into some workout clothes and headed down to his basement gym. It was, unfortunately, leg day. As much as he hated it, though, he wasn’t going to skip it just because he didn’t like the feeling when it was done. He stretched before he started and turned on some AC/DC when he finally did get going. 

About two hours later, Shiro emerged with a fresh change of clothes and legs that only somewhat felt like jelly. He went out to the front porch to see Keith’s progress. Keith was in the process of buffing the sleek, black car. Rather than interrupt, Shiro took a seat in one of the rocking chairs on the porch and just watched. He had half thought that the car would be done by now, but he supposed that it had been a while since it was cleaned and he had gone out and dirtied it up on purpose. 

It took another hour to wax the car and Shiro stayed for the whole time. Lance even joined him with a glass of water, though Shiro was adamant that Lance not say anything to provoke Keith. Shiro was pleased to see that Keith paid attention to the small details. It may be a punishment, but at least Keith took it seriously. Shiro would probably have been fine if he missed a spot, but he appreciated the level of attention Keith gave the task. 

Finally, at around 2:00, Keith wiped the sweat from his brow and started putting his tools away. When he walked up the porch steps, Shiro got up and pulled him into a hug. 

“There, it’s done. I’m proud of you,” Shiro said. 

“You sure?” Keith asked. “I haven’t shown you the pic I took for the forum.” 

“I trust that you took it and I’ll look at it later if you want,” Shiro said. “You did a good job. Good boy.” 

He felt Keith smile against his neck and wrap his arms around Shiro. Shiro took a moment to just hold him before Lance showed up to join in. Shiro smiled and wrapped an arm around him too. Keith turned and kissed Lance. 

“So when is opening night?” Keith asked. 

“Friday at 8,” Lance said. “The show runs for the next three weekends until finals.” 

“Good luck,” Keith said. 

“No, don’t say that!” Lance cried. “It’s bad luck to say good luck for a show!”

“Break a leg, then,” Shiro said with a chuckle. Keith rolled his eyes fondly.

“Thank you, Shiro,” Lance said. 

“That’s what I meant,” Keith said. 

“Then why didn't you say that?” Lance asked. 

“Because it’s cute to see your reaction,” Keith teased with a smirk.

“I’m not cute! I’m dashing or roguishly handsome!” Lance declared. “Daddy, back me up.” 

“Of course you are, sweetheart,” Shiro replied diplomatically. “Now enough. Keith, go get cleaned up, you must be starving. We’ll go out for lunch.” 

“Awesome, I’ll get changed too,” Lance said. He dashed into the house before either of them could say anything. 

“He’s adorable,” Keith said. 

“Let him live his little fantasy,” Shiro said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Come follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense! <3


End file.
